Sightless
by Elessar King
Summary: Two men, a Jedi and a Sith..or is he? Both of them sightless in someway, and must work together to save the galaxy from a reign of terror. Between Ep 2 and 3, Clone Wars. Nonslash. AU
1. Part 1

Well, between my Master, athenaleigh, and charmisjess, I have officially been turned to the Dookside. So here is something rather strange that has kind of evolved since our big moot. Originally it was intended to be a totally different story, but right now I'm very pleased with where it's going. Hopefully I won't get stuck and will be able to update regularly and all that. Don't eat me if I get too many things wrong and do remember that this is very AU. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (and go read athenaleigh and charmisjess' stories! They're awesome!)

_indicates thoughts or flashbacks  
/indicates transmissions/_

* * *

Part 1

The dark was cut by the glow of blue and red. Above Obi-Wan's head, Dooku's sabre swung, barely missing him. He could smell the burnt air as he blocked another blow. Obi-Wan grit his teeth, trying to fight the force of Dooku's sabre when the blades locked.

The older man smiled tauntingly, "You are foolish to fight me alone, Master Kenobi."

"You are foolish to come out from hiding in your little fox hole," Obi-Wan replied in a similar tone, not at all distracted from the battle at hand.

"I would have thought you would have learned after you could not defeat me the first time," Dooku said smoothly, trying to bait the young Jedi more. It had been Sidious' plan, Dooku would not opt to slay his former padawan's student of his own will.

There was no light in the cave, save the crimson and azure blades casting a glow on their faces. Obi-Wan didn't reply right away, instead concentrating on blocking the fury of attacks of the form II master. It took much of his concentration to do so and as soon as he found an opening, Kenobi twirled his sabre and made his attack, again locking them in a battle of strength. "Perhaps my Padawan is not the only slow learner, Dooku," he shot back, "You will not get away this time."

Dooku half smiled in amusement at the typical Jedi line. So predictable. He would admit that Obi-Wan was a good swordsman, however his skill couldn't match that of the Sith lord. With a flick of his wrist, he caught the Jedi off guard and cut down his forearm with the tip of his lightsabre.

Obi-Wan hissed in pain and drew back, making Dooku grin when he changed his defenses to his other hand, letting the wounded one hand loose.

"On the contrary," the fallen Jedi smiled confidently, "Perhaps you should re-think your defenses."

Obi-Wan blocked another blow easily but he was distracted when Dooku used the Force to throw a rock from the depths of the dark cave. He felt it coming from behind and whirled around to cut it down before it hit him. Just as Obi-Wan's lightsabre cut the rock in half, Dooku had his chance in a split second. There was hesitation. He could nearly hear Qui-Gon's voice asking him to spare the Jedi's life and let him go. But Dooku could not disobey his own master. Against his better wishes, he thrust his sabre forward.

Because of the hesitation, Obi-Wan was again turning to face his opponent when he felt the danger, but he was not fast enough. Dooku's red blade missed the most deadly mark, instead plunged into the right side of Obi-Wan's back and went up through his shoulder. He froze even before the wave of pain lit up the cave. The sabre was withdrawn; Obi-Wan stumbled forward but turned and kept his guard up.

Dooku noted Obi-Wan's bravery and persistence, especially in a battle he was lured into. "I am honoured with your desire to proceed, but you are beaten, General Kenobi," he lowered his sabre, but not his defense, "It is useless to continue now."

"This is not a simple training exercise and you will find that it will take much more to defeat me." Obi-Wan gripped his sabre until his knuckles turned white as inwardly he concentrating on sending his pain into the Force, ignoring how much it was hurting just to breathe.

With a sigh, Dooku allowed reluctance in his tone. "I do not wish to kill you child."

Obi-Wan blinked, confused that he might have seen for a half moment, a look of regret on the former Jedi's face. "What?" he asked after a moment.

But the look was gone and the Sith remained. "I gave you fair warning, Jedi," Dooku said, raising his sabre, "But it seems you failed to listen to your master's lessons just as you have now."

The action was painfully mirrored by his opponent. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, doing all he could to also suppress a personal anger for his master's teacher, "Clearly you could not have been the master you were said to be if Qui-Gon turned out to be the great Jedi that he was."

Anger from wounded pride rose up in Dooku's throat and he snarled as he Force pushed the young knight far back against the wall, letting Obi-Wan crumple to the ground. He raised his hand towards the Jedi and released the blue lethal lightning from his fingers. The electrical whips attacked Obi-Wan's limp body, surging around his wounds and causing convulsions. Dooku watched and pushed harder with his anger and hatred until the blue lightning went up into Obi-Wan's eyes. It was unclear if it was the scream of pain that finally surfaced from the Jedi or the cry for mercy inside Dooku's mind. Qui-Gon's cry.

The same conflict as before returned as Dooku lowered his hand. For a few moments the curled form almost resembled – in his mind – Qui-Gon, and he had the slightest urge to help the wounded man. But no. His allegiance was to Sidious, not the Jedi Order. And it had been his task to kill Kenobi.

Wish a sigh, Dooku realized he could not. Slowly he walked over and knelt down beside Obi-Wan. The knight was unconscious after the last intense wave of lightning, and in the darkness of the cave where they had fought far from where the clones and droids battled, Dooku thought he saw tears of blood.

_So brave, so foolish_, he thought and stood to leave. Something stopped him. Dooku looked back. Reluctantly he knelt down again and picked up Obi-Wan into his arms before standing once again and gently carrying him out of the cave.

The ship hanger was far from the battle – as the cave had been – but Dooku could hear the sounds nonetheless as he carried Obi-Wan's limp form to his ship. The solar sail vessel was quite small, but it had always satisfied his needs. There were his own living quarters there, quite large for a ship of the size, and very luxurious, fitting of a Count. He laid Obi-Wan on the bed and placed the knight's cloak over top of him to keep him warm until they reached their destination.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of rain. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but reached out with his senses as he always did when he woke up in the morning. But it didn't take him long at all to determine something wasn't right. He was not on Courscant, this was not his bed, and more importantly he could sense Count Dooku. Instinctively, Obi-Wan tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in his chest quickly cut the idea down. The young knight's eyes flew open when the pain made him start coughing. With slight panic, he realized he couldn't move his arm, and reached over with the other bandaged one to his shoulder where the pain was. Obi-Wan concentrated, giving his pain to the Force enough to stop coughing.

But as soon as he was breathing normally again, his fingers came open the healing wound in his shoulder with some sort of tube leading out of his chest just below. The touch caused agony, Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly he heard a voice in the next room and pushed away his pain, remaining silent.

_/Was your task completed, Lord Tyranus/_ asked a dark voice; familiar but Obi-Wan couldn't identify it.

The next voice was Dooku's, he was sure of that. "It was completed, my Master."

_/The Jedi is dead/_

"Yes, Master. General Kenobi will be no more concern to us."

_/Good…good. I shall contact you further with your next assignment_./

He heard the comm connection break off and Dooku's footsteps came closer. As the door opened, shedding no light into the room that was as dark as the cave he remembered the battle to have been in, Obi-Wan came to another realization. He couldn't see.

"Master Kenobi, you are awake I see," Dooku said in a neutral tone and the young Jedi almost thought that there was a hint of relief in the Sith's voice.

"Where am I, Dooku?" he asked, clearly not pleased with the situation, as far as he could tell. But Dooku's move was confusing at best.

"Someplace safe, I assure you," the Count replied smoothly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, or at least thought he did. "You've tried to assure me of things before." He paused for a moment to catch his breath, surprised at how tired he was. "Why did you tell your master you killed me, are you just waiting until after I heal to make me suffer more?"

Dooku sighed, looking down at the unnatural pale eyes that stared up at him, sightless, and evidence of the wounds he did not wish to inflict. But he was too proud to admit it. Yet.

"When you are healed, you may do as you please," he said simply before starting to walk towards the door. Dooku paused on the threshold to look back at the Jedi. Obi-Wan had nearly fallen exhaustedly asleep before he had finished the sentence. With another sigh, Count Dooku left his grand Padawan to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Here's another chapter. This story seems to be going pretty well, I think I know where I'm going with it now. Which is always a good thing, prevents major writer's block. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

Part 2

Anakin Skywalker jumped out of the cockpit of his starfighter in the hanger of the Republic base on the planet Zerion. Several clone troopers ran over to refuel and take care of the ship; they acknowledged him with a chorus of "Welcome back Commander Skywalker." The young Jedi Padawan nodded to them simply before walking to look around the hanger for his master.

_Strange_, he thought – he could not see Obi-Wan around at the command centre where he would normally be, not to mention told Anakin he'd meet him at the end of the day's battle, but he could not feel the older Jedi's presence nearby.

"Trooper," Anakin called, moving over to the familiar clone commander that his master always used.

"Commander Skywalker," Cody replied with a quick salute.

"Where is General Kenobi?"

The commander shook his head. "He hasn't come back from the field yet, sir."

Anakin sighed; it was very unlike Obi-Wan to be late to anything, not to mention a meeting he had called for several hours ago himself. "Where was he last?" he asked, glancing over at the sensor station, "Have you tracked any other ships taking off?"

Cody also followed the Padawan's gaze for a moment, "Near the edge of the battle." Walking over to the holographic map, he pointed, "Here. I'll check on the ship logs for you, sir."

The Padawan narrowed his eyes for a moment at the point on the holographic map and nodded before turning away to find a speeder. "Contact me on my comlink if you find anything," he called back over his shoulder to Cody.

"Yes sir," the clone commander replied before obediently getting to work.

* * *

The scorched grasslands, physically marked with the scars of battle, were nothing Anakin had never seen before. The droids had long retreated and a few clone troops remained at the edge of the field, but most of them had pushed ahead to pursue the Separatist army. Anakin didn't pay much attention to them, nor what was left of the battle, but he did take note of it in his mind as he flew by on the military speeder.

There was an outcropping of rocks a mile from the battlefield, where Obi-Wan had last been seen. As Anakin drew closer, he stretched out with the Force. Nothing, no familiar presence of his Master. He stopped the speeder and jumped off, walking into the rocky maze on foot.

It had remained untouched by the droids or clones during the battle, and it almost seemed as if Obi-Wan hadn't been here either. But soon he saw traces of footprints, two sets of them. They led to a cave. Anakin stepped inside and his mechanical hand twitched at the familiar presence that had been here. Count Dooku.

The Padawan swallowed hard in slight fear as he looked around the cave. There were burn marks in the walls, and towards the back he could just barely see a rock that had been cut in two by a lightsabre. The cave wall near by carried the marks made by Sith lightning, not to mention the burnt electrical smell that still lingered. But Obi-Wan was not here, and Anakin still couldn't sense him.

He walked to the back of the cave and bent down to pick up his Master's lightsabre. Obi-Wan would never leave his weapon like this after so many times of getting after Anakin about things like this. With a sigh, he picked up his comlink. "Commander, anything yet?"

_Nothing yet, sir_.

"All right… While you're looking, check for Count Dooku's ship, if you find it, find the co-ordinance and contact me."

_Understood, sir._

Putting the comlink back on his belt, Anakin knelt down on the ground and reached toward something dark on the ground. It was damp; he rubbed his fingers together. Blood. He looked over to the side – there were more footprints leading away. He stood up and started to follow the trail. Something was defiantly wrong and in his heart the feeling of dread rose even more as Anakin feared that his Master had been captured if not killed by Count Dooku. But he would get him back and Dooku would pay for this.

* * *

Count Dooku stood quietly in the doorway of the dark room, listening to the soft whirl and beeping of the medical machines. His expression was no different than normal; stately…almost indifferent. But his face did not betray his thoughts as he watched Obi-Wan sleep.

By all rights the Jedi should be dead. It had been his orders and he nearly completed his task. If he had left Obi-Wan in the cave as he almost did, he surely would have been gone by the time that anyone had found him. Dooku's sabre blade that had impaled through Obi-Wan's back and up through his lower shoulder had damaged the man's lung. By the time they had landed on the planet, he was beginning to cough up blood.

Dooku sighed with regret. A feeling he should not have regarding this. A Sith does not feel regret. But he is not a Sith, he is a Count of Serenno.

Slowly he stepped forward from the doorway to stand beside the Jedi who was oblivious to his presence in the room. Bitterly, he looked at the tubes and wires that monitored Obi-Wan's life signs, and the younger man's pale face. He had saved his life, but Dooku knew that while for the moment Obi-Wan is rather confused about his action, there would be a great deal of mistrust when the confusion cleared. After all it had been his army that Obi-Wan had been fighting, his..henchmen for lack of a better term…that had added to the scars that he had collected over the years, not to mention the wounds that Dooku himself had inflicted. The ones that caused Obi-Wan to be in the condition that he was in.

Why did he save him? Surely he could not complete his mission now and kill him. Dooku even told Sidious that the task had been complete. Though, he mused with a slight smile, it hadn't been the first time he had lied to the dark lord, nor would it be the last. He could not undo the past, but he could shape the future.

What thoughts were these, he left the Jedi Order. No, Joran Dooku was no longer a Jedi Master. Nor would he be again. His path was already chosen, he could not unlearn or undo. So why did he save Obi-Wan?

Part of it, he knew, was Qui-Gon.

"I knew that you could never fully turn against all that you used to be," a familiar voice whispered in the wind before the form of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in the same doorway where Dooku had previously stood.

Dooku raised a slightly amused eyebrow, despite the serious and solemn air that had settled about the room, "Strange coming from you, Qui-Gon. It was you who cried out for me to spare him, I did hear you."

The blue silhouetted figure, who almost seemed like a holograph instead of a Force image of a man who had already left life, smiled a little. "You didn't need my input on the matter, Master, in your heart you could not kill him. How many Jedi have you sent back to the Temple alive?" Qui-Gon paused a moment, walking over to stand on the opposite side of Obi-Wan, looking down at the face of his former Padawan. "Is that what you will do with him?"

"He will do as he wishes once he is healed," Dooku replied almost indifferently, but Qui-Gon knew better.

"You do not have to follow this path any further, Master Dooku," Qui-Gon said, looking up again, "It is not where your heart leads you."

The Count sighed softly, "Following the heart is what you have done, Qui-Gon, it is not for me."

"Then why didn't you kill Obi-Wan? My intervention was irrelevant, you would have done what you wanted either way."

"It is too late for me to turn back now."

"No," Qui-Gon said with a kind, concerned look, and shook his head slightly, "It is not too late. I know you are sorry for what you have done. I know you are too proud to admit it, perhaps even to me." He looked down at Obi-Wan again, gently brushing his fingers across the man's check, "He is blind by your hand, but we have all been blind. If you come back into the light, Master, your eyes will be opened. Together, both of you will help each other to see."

In a moment, Qui-Gon vanished, leaving them alone again. Dooku sighed. Perhaps he could turn back, but certainly the Jedi Council would no longer trust him. Even if they did, Obi-Wan wouldn't. Time would tell. For the moment, he would make no action, and let both sides believe what they wanted.

Dooku placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Rest, child," he said softly, as he had said many times to Qui-Gon in the healer's ward at the Jedi Temple. With only the sound of his cloak fluttering behind him, he left again.


	3. Part 3

Hi hi, ok this part is short. But after this it'll pick up a little, I promise. Sorry for the big pause in updating and stuff. Hopefully I can get the next part up sooner. Anyway, enjoy.

Part 3

He was unaware of how much time had passed when he awoke again. In fact, it took Obi-Wan Kenobi a long few moments to remember what had happened.

Dooku, he thought as he opened his eyes. Just as before, there was nothing but darkness. He was weak, he knew that, and it reflected in his senses. Obi-Wan couldn't concentrate well enough to determine what the room looked like or where he was. But he could still hear the beeping of machinery...medical machinery. That's right, his shoulder. Though as far as he could tell, Dooku was not near; and he wasn't even tied down - though when he thought on the matter, escape didn't seem to be a likely option just now.

Slowly he took a deep breath, trying to assess the damage done to his body. Almost immediately, agonizing pain flared up and he started coughing again - like he had the first time he woke up, whenever that was. Obi-Wan tried to calm down, but every breath caused pain. Something was wrong, he thought in vain, he couldn't breathe. There was a metallic taste in his mouth...blood.

A droid's mechanical sounding voicebox said something to him, though he wasn't concentrating on listening to what it said or replying for that matter. Obi-Wan was a little pre-occupied at the moment. A soft plastic breathing mask was placed over his mouth and nose before the droid injected something into his arm. It must have been a pain reliever or a sedative, he concluded after a moment when the pain started to subside enough for him to be able to breathe normally again. Or both.

Oxygen and something else he sensed were being pumped into the mask. It helped him to relax again, and Obi-Wan almost fell back to sleep before he heard footsteps coming.

"I'm not sure if you are more difficult to kill or keep alive, General Kenobi," Count Dooku said from beside him.

It took him a moment to gather the strength to speak. "It depends how much you are trying to hinder the process," Obi-Wan replied.

"I assure you, I have not interfered-" Dooku paused. He nearly apologized, but the words died in his throat and he couldn't.

Obi-Wan narrowed his sightless eyes slightly, sensing that there was something unsaid. "Why are you doing this, Dooku?" he asked softly, his voice still muffled by the oxygen mask.

The Count of Serenno sighed silently, "It was not your time to die."

"Except that you certainly tried to make it."

He knew this would happen, and Dooku could hear the mistrust in Kenobi's voice. In the Jedi's position, who would feel differently? He expected it, yet still it hurt. "I did not wish it so, child," Dooku replied after a moment, "I am not all that you think I am. He paused awkward and then sighed again. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Obi-Wan questioned tiredly, "I never thought I would hear you say that. When you have me where you want me, could kill me at any moment - and almost did. You're sorry?"

Dooku sat down in the chair next to the medical bed, "Yes, I am sorry. I know you do not trust me, and you have no reason to. But you must understand how hard it is for me to apologize. If that at all is proof of my intentions... Your Master also of course stepped in, as he always does concerning you."

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised, not expecting what he heard especially the last part. "Qui-Gon?"

It had been a long time since the Count laughed softly, and he nodded, though he knew the Jedi couldn't see him. "Yes, Qui-Gon. When you are stronger, you can speak with him too."

The younger man started to say something but felt too exhausted to continue suddenly. He inwardly cursed his weak state, since he vaguely recalled that the last time he spoke to Dooku ended the same way, and his inability to resist the gently sedative the medical droid had given him earlier. As if he truly needed a sedative. But Obi-Wan knew that sleep would help him heal. In a moment, he felt a hand on his forehead. "Rest, child," Dooku said again with a slight Force suggestion.

Obi-Wan nearly smiled. It reminded him of Qui-Gon, though Dooku's energy felt a little rougher and concentrated, much like the stately and formal count, as opposed to Qui-Gon's free and warm feeling. Dooku's suggestion felt cold, but not unfriendly and without good intention. Obi-Wan had always known (or suspected) that Dooku's signs of fondness or affection, that he had rarely witnessed with his own master, were very subtle. Without any other thought, the Jedi let his eyes drift shut.

After Obi-Wan was asleep, the droid rolled over again. Dooku watched it silently. "How is he?" he asked softly, almost as if he was afraid someone else might be watching.

The droid seemed as if it wouldn't answer at first and removed the oxygen mask for a moment to do a sensor scan on Obi-Wan's breathing. "Stable," the mechanical voice said at last, "The lung is healing slowly, but needs more work. The burns on his arm will be fine."

"There is still no doubt about his sight?" the former Jedi questioned.

"There is nothing that can be done," replied the droid, "He will never regain his sight."

Dooku nodded neutrally, but inwardly he felt worse - guilty. For a long time he sat next to Obi-Wan, watching the droid tend to him. In the weeks that the Jedi had been unconscious, he had nearly died several times. It didn't take much to catapult him into a worse state. The droid, and a humanoid healer - whom Dooku trusted more - agreed that Kenobi would never fully heal. In fact, if he hadn't had been as strong as he was, he never would have survived now.

The droid carefully checked on the tubes in the right side of Obi-Wan's chest before changing the IV and putting the oxygen mask back on him. At least it wasn't the tube that had been down his throat earlier, Dooku thought darkly. And all of this was after bacta treatments.

Dooku stood to leave; he disliked being in healer's wards any more than he had to. It reminded him too much of the weakness of the flesh. From above them Qui-Gon's cool blue eyes followed his former master as he left the room.

When the door slid shut, it was quiet once more.


	4. Part 4

I always hate posting longer than normal chapters because then I feel bad if the next chapter just doesn't turn out as long. Sometimes, I mean, you authors know how it is. Chapters have to end at a certain place, I have several points lined out to get in each chapter and sometimes they don't end up as long as I would like. So this is a longish one. Unfortunately, I don't promise that the rest of the chapters will be this long. I apologize for the delay, it was uncalled for, other than a case of writers' block…bah. Anyway, here it is. Sorry the ending is rushed, I was really tired and wanted to get it done. There will be some action again soon, haha, I promise. Ok, enjoy.

Part 4

Mace Windu sighed, glancing out between the slits of the shades of the tall window of the meditation chamber. Yoda sat across from him, cross-legged, on the other round padded stool in the darkened room; the small Jedi Master's large eyes were closed in deep thought, though he had sensed Windu enter and sit down.

"Word there has not been?" Yoda asked after a moment before opening his round eyes.

"No. No word," Mace replied with a sigh, "And Skywalker has requested to continue searching. He swears Count Dooku is involved."

Yoda's long ears twitched and he cocked his head a little to the side, "Doubt this you do?"

"Every missing Jedi that has been captured by Dooku, he has send back, usually unharmed."

"Hmmm…" the green master said in thought, "Confusing this move is. Something else I sense, clouded it is."

"We're spread thin as it is," Mace sighed, "I don't think we can spare Anakin much longer. As much of a loss as it is, I think it's time that we accept that Obi-Wan is gone."

"A debate for the Council this is," Yoda replied, still in thought.

The other Master nodded, "I agree."

"Summon Skywalker, you should. His opinion, good to hear it would be."

* * *

Anakin waited nervously for his summons to the Council. It always felt like a lifetime that he would wait for the doors to open. Usually about this time a soft voice from the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting on the bench near by would calmly tell him to be patient, and to sit down, they would go in soon. But he wasn't there. The bench was empty when Anakin looked over.

A pain of loneliness surfaced again in his heart. He loved his Master like a father, but like his mother, Obi-Wan's life slipped through his fingers. No. Obi-Wan was not dead. He had to keep looking, keep hoping. He grit his teeth in frustration, nearly forgetting his sadness. The Council should be letting him go look for Kenobi instead of sitting here idle. He could find him!

With a soft hiss, the doors opened and Anakin took a deep breath before entering. "Master," he said, with a respectful bow.

"It was deemed wise to ask for your opinion concerning your Master," Master Windu started, always to the point.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied, the frustration bordering on anger still in his heart.

"With respect to the Council," the hologram of Plo Koon started, "It's been a half a year with no sign of Master Kenobi, no clue what-so-ever. If he was alive, wouldn't he have tried to contact us?"

A murmur of agreement seemed to travel the Council, as if they had all been thinking it, but no one really wanted to say it. Anakin sighed, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, "What if he can't contact us? Just because there's been no sign doesn't mean we should give up hope! There's no sign of Dooku either, doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Unfortunately, we're stretched so thin," Ki-Adi-Mundi added, "We don't have the ability to look for him, as much as I agree that perhaps we should."

"I can go," Anakin offered, standing up taller.

There was silence that settled over the room. With a sigh, Yoda spoke up, "Needed elsewhere you are, young Skywalker."

Anakin sighed too and looked around the room, trying to control his inner emotions. He glanced at Mace, almost in question if he was allowed to speak again. "I don't understand Masters," the Padawan replied slowly, "Why you have called me here if the decision has already been made."

"The decision had not been previously made," Ki-Adi-Mundi corrected, "But unfortunately it _is_ the truth."

Agen Kolar nodded, "We cannot continue this search with no thought on where to look. If we had some sense of where…it would be better. But the fact remains that we cannot spare anyone to continue this."

"Agreed," said another of the Masters, glancing at Anakin who seemed to be obviously unhappy with their decision, and with good reason. "But we should also be cautious and look for any signs which may appear. Perhaps in time from now, something will come up."

Mace Windu, who had been very quiet much like Yoda, during the small discussion, lifted his head and looked around the Council a moment before speaking, "Perhaps it will be the will of the Force. And in the meantime, if this is the decision of the Council, then there is another matter to discuss."

The Master glanced over at the small Yoda seated next to him. "Discussed this, the Council has," the green Master started, "In this case, decided we are. Without a Master, are you, young Skywalker. Many trials have you faced. A Jedi Knight you should be, continue in your Master's place you will."

Anakin froze for a moment. A Jedi Knight. It hadn't been unheard of to forego the Trials in a state of emergency or need, even Obi-Wan had been promoted to Knight without facing the Trials. But Obi-Wan had killed a Sith. It took a moment for the young man to recover. "Y-yes Master," he stuttered a little in his surprise and bowed his head, "Thank you Master."

* * *

Anakin sat quietly on a bench in the meditation gardens of the Temple. It was three days since the Council's meeting which had decided the fate of two Jedi, one who had not been present to defend himself. Anakin didn't normally come to the gardens of his own free will, usually he just meditated in his bedroom, or in the living room…or the balcony. But sometimes he would come here with Obi-Wan. The garden held the times when occasionally his master would open up and speak of Qui-Gon Jinn. They were very fragile moments that felt as if any moment, any wrong word said, could shatter them.

It felt so much different here now. His braid was gone. His Master was gone. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and despite having difficulties with his Master, often feeling held back, Anakin did love the man like a father. He wished Obi-Wan had been there and that it had been he who had cut off his braid. Anakin sighed softly.

After a few moments, Anakin heard the familiar sound of small, bare feet and a cane. "Master Yoda," he said softly as the green Master came into view.

"Find you here, I thought I would, Knight Skywalker," Yoda said, coming closer to stand next to the bench Anakin was sitting on.

"Was there something you wished to speak about, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, looking over at the other Jedi for a moment.

"Hmmm…" Yoda replied thoughtfully, "Sense sadness in you, I do. And frustration."

Anakin sighed, "Master…I mean no disrespect to the Council, but how can they make this decision about Master Obi-Wan? I can find him, I know I can."

"Be careful you must be with feelings as these, dangerous they are," Yoda said after a moment, motioning with one hand in emphasis, "Blame yourself I sense."

"Well-.." the young man hesitated a little, and then admitted, "Yes Master, I do. I should have been there. Perhaps then, he'd still be here."

Yoda was silent for a time before he looked up again at Anakin. "Give up hope, you should not. Stop looking, you should not. The will of the Force. Strong your Master is, see him again you may," the wise old Master explained.

But Anakin sensed that there was something Yoda wasn't entirely telling him. Perhaps he had foreseen what would happen. What if it was bad. Anakin would never forgive himself if Obi-Wan was dead, but somehow, he didn't think that was true. Yet. He opened his mouth to say something, but then paused and stopped, remembering many lessons to let the Force reveal things in due time. Instead, he nodded, "Thank you Master."

Yoda's ears twitched slightly, "Perhaps search for him you may, on your mission. But let it take over your mission you must not."

"I understand. Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin said, standing up to bow respectfully to the small Jedi. His heart felt a little bit lighter and as he bid farewell to Yoda to prepare for his first mission as a knight, Anakin decided he would see Padme first. He realized he hadn't seen her much at all since Obi-Wan was missing.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly walked down the corridor of what ever building on the planet he still didn't know the name of. Or if it even was a planet. Dooku still hadn't told him. Though, Obi-Wan would be the first to admit that previously he hadn't really thought about it.

He trailed his finger along the wall as he walked. Evidently, Dooku didn't find him too much of a threat since he found his clothes and lightsabre next to his bed when he was able to get up and start walking again. Which was fine by Obi-Wan, though he was also nearly to the point of lowering his guard around the former Jedi. But, he corrected himself, is probably what Dooku wanted.

In his heart, Obi-Wan wanted to trust Dooku, despite the injuries the older man had inflicted. He could still feel the good in him, and a reluctance. A reluctant Sith.

He paused a moment in the corridor when he coughed, and brought his other hand to over the lightsabre wound. He had to rest a moment. The healer had informed him that he would never fully heal, which was just an incentive to try harder. But even so, he was learning to deal with being blind through the Force, he could learn to deal with this. Obi-Wan pushed himself off of the wall and continued.

There was a doorway in front of him. Obi-Wan could sense most things, it was rather like looking through heat-sensing goggles. Jedi training required many times of fighting blindfolded, so in a sense all Jedi learned to cope with the loss of vision while being taught to use their senses. It was a lesson he was very glad he learned.

Dooku was standing in the room, looking out of the large windows. "So, you are up now," the Count commented.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, stepping into the new room.

"Good," Dooku said, still not turning around, "When you are ready, I will have it arranged for you to go back to the Jedi Temple."

The younger man paused for a few moments, narrowing his pale and sightless eyes briefly in concentration. "Why?" he asked, and not for the first time.

"Why what?" the other returned, "Why are you here? Why are you alive? Why leave the Jedi? There are so many answers and questions to go with that single word."

"I think you know which one I mean."

"Ah.. You are not my enemy, General. The Republic is. I told you once on Geonosis," Dooku explained as he turned and slowly walked over to stand in front of the Jedi, "The Senate is corrupt. It is being controlled and manipulated by a dark lord. The true darkness is not here, but right under the nose of the Council, but they are too stubborn to see it."

On Geonosis, Obi-Wan hadn't believed Dooku. But now…he had to admit, that he could. Something felt wrong about the Senate. It almost felt like it was coming from Palpatine, but he couldn't be so sure. To accuse the Supreme Chancellor of this… "Why did you not tell the Council? Surely, if you had known about this, they would have done something."

"The Council, Obi-Wan, seems to know, but not care. Or else they are so caught up in their own affairs that they are blind to everything. We all were, as Jedi really."

"I can't believe that the Council wouldn't know, or wouldn't act on it," Obi-Wan replied skeptically.

Dooku raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps you should tell them when you return, and you will know the truth then. But I tell you, the Council is becoming just as corrupt as the Senate. The Republic is falling."

"It's falling now that you have torn it apart."

Smiling briefly, the Count shook his head, "No. It was crumbling long before I left the Jedi Order." He paused for a moment, knowing that Obi-Wan's decision had already been made. "You would be a valuable ally, as your Master would have been also. Should you see what I do with the Council and the Senate, I would accept your return. I do not wish to see a good man's life wasted in protecting that which is not what it should be."


	5. Part 5

Between end of summerness and the starting of school, there was a major loss of inspiration and an overly large supply of writer's block. Now that, well, after the first day of school, not much as changed, but I'm almost done with the next chapter so here's this one…in which…stuff happens. I had originally promised a ghosty Qui in this chapter, but I couldn't fit poor Qui in, so it will begin the next one. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Part 5

The ship settled down on the platform easily. Obi-Wan waited as the hatch opened and the ramp extended before he quieted exited along with the other travelers. He blended into the crowd easily, wrapped in his brown cloak. It had been a year since the incident on Zerion, and longer than that since he had last been on Courscant. There was an air-taxi waiting and he stepped inside, simply asking for the Jedi Temple. The pilot nodded and Obi-Wan settled back in his seat for the ride.

Though he couldn't actually see with his eyes, he could see with the Force as they flew along. The ride was nothing like it might have been if Anakin was flying, he mused with a slight smile. Obi-Wan's smile faded as he thought of his Padawan. He wondered if the boy was back from the outer rim yet… or what had become of him in his absence. He had to admit, that as stubborn and unpredictable as Anakin could be, he had missed him.

Thinking over the past year – that he could remember, his thoughts drifted to Dooku's words two months before he left. What if Dooku was right, what if the Senate was being controlled by a dark lord…what if it was Palpatine?

It couldn't be. No, it had to be wrong. There was no darkness with Palpatine, no evidence of anything. But…a Sith wouldn't leave a trail. A Sith would be able to blind those around him from his true self.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted as they stopped at the steps of the Jedi Temple. He paid the driver, thanking him, and waiting until the air-taxi sped off before slowly walking up the many stairs to the large doors of the Temple that he had known all of his life. The Force wasn't needed to aid his vision here, not when he knew it by heart.

Two ceremonial guards at the doors; they nodded as he passed, recognizing him as a Jedi. As he walked into the massive hall, Obi-Wan paused for a moment, sensing a number of beings moving around. The Temple was always busy, but it was never like the rest of Courscant, there was a calmness here. Jedi walked quietly down the hall, often talking amongst themselves. It was never too crowded either, but there was always someone.

He kept his hood up and his hands hidden within the sleeves of his robe as he past the practice rooms, some of which were filled with initiates doing their daily lesson while others had Padawans and their Masters or a lone Jedi and a practice drone. The extensive hallway system continued along, going past the Archives, and some of the large practice rooms that were sometimes used for things other than lightsabre practice. A few of the Jedi he passed, Obi-Wan sensed, stopped and turned around to look at him as he continued by. Obi-Wan smiled beneath his hood.

Stretching out with his feelings, he searched for a familiar Force signature. Obi-Wan was a little surprised to find that three he recognized were all near each other. They were walking towards the section of the Temple that housed the living quarters. That wasn't far now, only just past the garden.

As Obi-Wan walked closer, he could hear Mace Windu talking. Anakin nodded his head silently. The younger man was without his Padawan braid; had the Council knighted him in Obi-Wan's absence? Disappointment caused him to slow his steps. He suddenly felt that he had let Anakin down. After Qui-Gon died and Anakin became his Padawan, Obi-Wan had promised that he would never leave his apprentice and that at his knighting ceremony, it would be him that would cut off Anakin's braid. But it wasn't.

"The clones can hold it for now but-…" Windu trailed off as they looked at Obi-Wan approaching.

He knew that they would sense him, but Obi-Wan had to admit, the look he sensed on their faces was rather amusing. Obi-Wan took down his hood, and later he would remember that it took a lot to keep a straight face. "Master Windu, Master Yoda. Anakin," he said, breaking the awkward silence, and bowing his head slightly in respect to the Masters, "I apologize; I hope I didn't miss anything too important."

Anakin's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and it took all the control he had learned not to pull his old Master into a hug right there in front of Mace Windu and Yoda (though, he thought, Master Yoda probably wouldn't have minded, but formal Master Windu was another matter). He looked around to Mace, noting a rare look of surprise also on the Master's face. But Yoda seemed amused.

It was Yoda who spoke first out of the three of them. "Master Kenobi, found your way home you have I see," the small green Master said with a smile and a soft laugh. The Force had told him that it was certainly not the last they had seen of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Anakin was slightly surprised when he came back to his quarters and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the small couch just inside the door. It had only been a year, but in that year, he had to admit that he had grown used to living in their old apartment alone. But it had seemed very empty. Now that his Master was back…it took some getting used to. It especially took getting used to the fact that Anakin was no longer a Padawan.

Jedi Healer Fren insisted that Obi-Wan stay with Anakin for the time being, since it would just be easier for now. For the past week, the young Knight had barely seen his Master, between Obi-Wan's council summons and spending time in the healer's ward with Fren. Though, Anakin had been busy too.

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said, not looking up from the small repair he was doing to his lightsabre. But then – Anakin corrected – whether he looked up or not was irrelevant.

"Hello Master," the younger man replied, "Did you talk to Fren again today?"

"Hmmm.." the other said softly, half in concentration, as he felt around for a spare part and snapped it onto the metal hilt. "Yes I did."

"Well?" Anakin asked, anxious to hear the news.

Obi-Wan looked up, his pale eyes staring past his former Padawan. "He said nothing new. In another week or so, he will probably clear me again to go on missions."

Sighing, hesitant, Anakin ran a hand through his longer hair, "But Master-..your sight?"

"How many blindfolded exercises have you gone through during your training? Many Jedi have been blind, Anakin. The Force aids us; it helps us to see, always."

The younger man nodded, he had heard this lesson before. The Force helps all Jedi to see not only what is there, but what is not there. But this was different, it had to be. It was Dooku's fault, Anakin thought darkly.

Narrowing his sightless eyes slightly, Obi-Wan sensed the emotion of his former Padawan. "Anakin, beware of your feelings," he said automatically, sounding just like the Master Anakin remembered him to be; but then he sighed. He was well aware of his former Padawan's feelings, after all Obi-Wan had had a similar reaction when he woke up in the medical bay. But Anakin didn't know entirely what happened. To tell the truth, he didn't know if the boy would understand. "It was the will of the Force, all of this was done for a purpose. See the positive, not the negative," Obi-Wan said at last and smiled a little, "You are a Jedi Knight now. From what the Masters told me, you handled yourself well in my absence, I am very proud of you."

Anakin smiled a little too at the compliment and looked away in humility, "I wouldn't be a knight now if it wasn't for your teachings, of course Master."

"But I was not here to guide you in the remaining months of your Apprenticeship. You were ready."

"The Council seems to think so…"

"You do not agree, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow at the admission from the other man.

"I don't feel that I finished my training. I know it's not either of our faults-..I don't blame anyone. But…it just doesn't feel complete. I didn't face the trials, aside from everything that's gone on in the wars, and you were gone for an entire year," Anakin sighed.

"But you have faced the trials. Your training was put to the test for the duration of my absence," the other Jedi explained, "And you passed. I have taught you everything I know, and you have proven that you have learned from it. Your training is complete." He smiled knowingly at his former Padawan, understanding the way that Anakin felt now. After Qui-Gon Jinn had died, Obi-Wan had felt the same way.

Anakin nodded slightly. "Thank you, Master," he said sincerely, "I still feel like my training hasn't been completed and-…I know that it's a strange request, but… Do you think it might be possible for you, Master, to continue to instruct me?"

The request did in fact manage to catch Obi-Wan slightly off guard and Anakin almost smiled for a moment, seeing his Master at a loss for words. "A Jedi is always learning, no matter if one is a Padawan or a Knight or even a Master. I would be honoured to continue to instruct you, Anakin. Though, our positions have changed from teacher and student. Now we are brothers, and we will both teach each other."

"Thank you Master," Anakin smiled in return. Perhaps now he wouldn't feel so awkward as a Knight and it might be easier to forgive himself for nearly loosing the second parental figure in his life.

* * *

Tossing the datapad lightly to the other end of the couch, Anakin yawned as he stretched his arms up over his head. He still had a number of things he needed to catch up on, but it was getting late. Obi-Wan had already gone to bed and Anakin was beginning to think that sounded like a good idea. Things could wait until tomorrow.

Uncurling his legs from the couch and standing up, he headed towards the kitchen in the small apartment. As he passed Obi-Wan's sleep quarters, Anakin paused for a moment, peering into the darkened room through the door that was left half open. For a moment, it didn't look like his former Master was even there. With a furrowed brow, he took another step forward to get a better view and then smiled. Obi-Wan barely took up half of the bed, sleeping curled up on his side in a tight little ball. Anakin's smile started to fade and a few moments later, he tore himself away from the image.

Before, the apartment had seemed so empty. It could have been that way permanently, Anakin reminded himself. Because of Dooku…because of Anakin. He hadn't been there soon enough; he came too late again. Obi-Wan had paid the price for it.

Dooku… Granted Anakin hadn't heard the entire story in his Master's voice, but he knew enough. Dooku captured him. He did this to him. Anakin knew that there was more to this that Obi-Wan wasn't telling him. The details were for the Council, the younger man only needed this as his proof. And a chance to make Dooku pay.

Looking out the window from where he now stood in the kitchen, into the vast expanse of darkness, accented by the lights of the city, he found that the night suited his mood. Anger grew in his heart. Dooku had taken Anakin's arm, and now Obi-Wan's sight…if not more than that. Revenge was not the Jedi way, but Anakin would still have his revenge, one way or another.


	6. Part 6

Ok, finally I can post the next part. I don't know when I'll be able to post again now that school has started and is already piling me with homework. But I'll do my best Again, it ended not where I wanted it too, but at least it's up. So, we've got some ghosty Qui action and some footy action, and! finally! some of my favourite OC, FREN ACTION! Next time will be some Council action, which is what I wanted to end with but didn't get around to it. Oh well. Here's this part anyway.

Part 6

_Jedi Master Joran Dooku watched the young Padawans spar from the edge of the floor of the arena. So, Qui-Gon had finally chosen a new apprentice. It was about time. He couldn't continue to let the ordeal of Xanatos prey on his mind for all eternity. _

_The saber instruction was nearly over. Dooku recalled his time as a lightsabre instructor. Occasionally, he still taught, but not as much anymore. His sight drifted from the sword-master, Cin Drallig, to the children._

_There was a ginger-haired boy that caught his attention on the far side of the line with a blue sabre. He wasn't a terribly large boy, but there was an energy about him…he was quite strong in the Force. As Dooku watched him, the boy looked over at the Master. His bright green eyes locked with the dark eyes of the stately Count and for a few moments, Dooku saw the boy grown up. He would be a strong Jedi, but scarred and worn. He saw that the green eyes were faded and sightless. Darkness surrounded him, but he cast off the shadows with his own light, holding them at bay. His voice echoed through the Force in Dooku's head; warning him._

_In a moment, it was gone, and the boy returned. Dooku stood silently. This was the future. _

_He didn't have much of a chance to reflect on the vision before he saw Qui-Gon entered and walk over to the boy. So he was the new Padawan. The boy smiled and gave his Master a large, welcoming hug. Dooku shook his head slightly. Such unnecessary attachment. _

"_Master Dooku," Qui-Gon bowed in respect, bringing the boy over, who also bowed. The younger Jedi Master smiled as he stood in front of his former teacher, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "May I introduce my new Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi…"_

Dooku didn't open his eyes right away as the memory faded off. He hadn't thought about it in a long time…of course he hadn't forgotten though. But he did know what brought it on again. It was hard not to notice the familiar presence. "Qui-Gon," Dooku said softly, opening his dark eyes as the blue figure of the Jedi appeared before him.

"You never told me of that vision, Master," Qui-Gon commented with his calm, soft accent.

"It was never deemed necessary to reveal," Dooku replied casually.

Qui-Gon calmly sat down as Dooku got up, and watched his former Master walk around the room to stare out the window into the abyss of space. "But what you saw is now," the former Jedi said, "What did he warn you of? Death? Darkness? Betrayal?"

"Hmmmm…." Dooku said softly. He stood in silence, looking at the stars, pinholes in the black curtain of space. "Why have you come here Qui-Gon? To tell me that you were right all along…no… The Republic is dying, it cannot be saved. This is the only way."

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon sighed, walking over to join his former Master by the window. "It is not the only way, you know this Master. You were once a great Jedi-…" he started, but Dooku quickly cut him off.

"I am that Jedi no longer, just as I am no longer your Master," he said sharply, turning to face his old apprentice.

"Perhaps you are right about the Republic; but about this, Master, you are wrong," Qui-Gon replied after a moment. He paused to regard the Count with his cool blue eyes, "I know you have seen something, what have you seen?"

Dooku shook his head slightly. "I am beyond saving, child," he murmured sadly, almost to himself.

"No one is beyond saving, not even from the deepest darkness."

"I have chosen my path, I deserve my fate. Betrayal matched with betrayal. So be it."

There was a silence again and a shadow settled about the room. Qui-Gon sighed softly, "If you know you will betrayed here, then why do you stay?"

"I told you," Dooku said quickly, "I have no choice. It is not as easy as you say, Qui-Gon."

"It is, Master. Sith only desire power, and when he finishes using you for someone more powerful, you will be betrayed. Is that what you saw?"

"It is only what I deserve, do not try to convince me otherwise just to preserve the Republic."

"The Republic is not what it once was," Qui-Gon admitted, "But I am not trying to reach you for the sake of that or the Jedi Order. For you, Dooku. For your own sake. You can escape this, and perhaps in doing so, this darkness which you have surrounded yourself in will be lifted. You have those loyal to you in the Confederacy, those who would join you if you broke away. And perhaps you will find other allies as well…"

The Count looked over at the Jedi, narrowing his eyes slightly in skepticism, "Do you really think that would work? The arm of Darth Sidious is long, I could never escape him."

"Would he reveal himself so soon, when he has other plans to complete?" Qui-Gon replied. "It is possible, Master, to save yourself from this. Open your eyes from this darkness and you will live."

* * *

The large practice room was loud with excitement; shouting and cheering. After all, it wasn't everyday that several of the Knights and Masters – and occasionally a Padawan or two – got together for favourite exercise, a game of football. It was un-Force-aided football of course, though if the teams were evenly matched as they should be, that could prove to be interesting. But they preferred a more traditional style.

There was one allowance for Force-use during this game however, as Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the best players, and it was his favourite game. For Obi-Wan's sight they could allow the exception.

Anakin stood farther back on the field defensively, near the goal being guarded by the large Quinlan Vos. The game would soon come to him as Master Kit Fisto easily dribbled the ball past Aayla Secura, who was also on Anakin's team. Though Kit would reach him in a matter of seconds, it felt so much longer. Time seemed to slow in the young knight's blue eyes.

As he simply blocked Fisto, Obi-Wan came to his assistance. "Anakin!" he shouted above the noise of the others. The young knight quickly passed the ball to his former Master.

Obi-Wan felt the ball hit his foot and used his other to capture and control it, directing its path away from their goal. A small smile crossed his face as he evaded the opposing forward players, intent on reaching the other goal. Anakin moved up the field with him and Kit followed closely, trying to return possession of the ball to his team.

Along the side, a few masters stood observing; Master Tholme, who at one time did join in on their games but not as much anymore, Shaak Ti and healer Fren. The latter's son, Knight Ferynt, was also involved in the game and quickly made it up the pitch following Obi-Wan.

"Obi! I'm open!" the dark haired knight shouted. Ferynt's long black hair whipped around his tattooed face, but never obscured his vision. Without glancing in his direction, Obi-Wan kicked the ball to the side, attempting to pass it to Ferynt, but it was intercepted by a speeding Bant who proceeded to take the ball back down the field, assisted by Kit.

The entire play transferred down the pitch again. Anakin grinned as he took a defensive position to help Master Vos. He was pleased that his former Master seemed to be well recovered in the few weeks that he had been back at the Temple. Everyone welcomed him back of course, after the initial talks with the Council concerning his..capture…were sufficiently over. Obi-Wan never really did talk much to Anakin about it.

His thoughts were distracted as he caught sight of the ball flying past him and tried to block it. Too late. But fortunately, Quinlan was there, easily catching the ball. The tall, slightly darker skinned clan Jedi grinned before running a few steps forward and drop kicking the football to the middle of the pitch, where it bounced once.

Ferynt was right on it, bouncing the ball off the top of his head, over to Aayla. Bumping it with her knee, she easily gained control and headed down field, Ferynt blocking the other team and Obi-Wan trailing behind too.

The blind Jedi ran down the pitch. For being slightly shorter than most male humans, Obi-Wan was quite fast, which aided him a lot while playing football. But as he neared the other goal and was passed the ball again by Aayla, Anakin's sharp eye detected that there was a slowing in his Master's movements. Obi-Wan faked around to the front before quickly passing the ball away to Ferynt, who easily scored.

A cheer erupted from their team and a few of them ran over to enthusiastically congratulate Ferynt by jumping on him. But Anakin didn't; his sight was fixed on Obi-Wan. Though their bond had been weakened, it had never been completely broken. He started to take a few steps toward the older man when he felt a sharp pain across their bond and the steps quickened.

"Obi-Wan!" he shouted as he watched, again almost in a slow speed of time, as the Master took a few uneasy steps and finally collapsed.

Having her the cry, all attention turned to Obi-Wan as he lay on the ground, panting, and finally launching into a fit of coughing. The teammates gathered round, but Anakin was the first to his side. "Force, Master.." he said softly, gently rubbing Obi-Wan's chest.

"Let me through…" Fren said, gently pushing his way through the crowd and dropping down on Obi-Wan's other side. Nothing ever seemed to phase the healer, or if it did, it had to be pretty profound. Obviously this wasn't such a case. Tanned hands, marked with the symbols of his tribe from a planet he hadn't seen in the lifetime of his son, gently pulled away at the tunic and under-tunic, trying to cool down his patient and give him some more room to breathe.

The younger Jedi gasped and started coughing again. He brought a hand up to the scar that had been burned in the flesh of his shoulder by Dooku's lightsabre. Fren frowned slightly. "Hmmm.." the healer murmured softly, "Calm, Obi-Wan. Don't fight it."

Placing a hand over the healed wound, Fren concentrated his healing on relieving the over-worked lung. He could feel the Jedi's pain. But Fren knew this would happen. As the lightsabre wound had hit the upper part of Obi-Wan's lung, it would pain him when overworked and result in this, a lessened air intake. After a few moments, Fren smiled. The glow that had been emitted from his hand ceased and Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths before slowly sitting up.

"Thank you Fren," he said with a sigh before glancing around where he could sense others gathered. "I'm all right.." Obi-Wan smiled a little. Reaching to the side, he felt Anakin grab onto his arm and help him to his feet. Wincing slightly, he made his way through the small crowd that had gathered as they moved away for him, and headed back to their apartment.

Anakin lingered a moment and looked after his Master. He knew that Obi-Wan had been hiding things. But this? How much would this inhibit his abilities as an active Jedi. Being blind was one thing, but not being able to breathe normally on top of it… He could feel his anger rising as he started after his former Master. _Dooku…_


	7. Part 7

I apologize for this being so short, but I wanted to post again soon, and this was a good stopping point leading into a pick up point for the next chapter, so… But I have to say that means it could be a longer wait until the next chapter. I'll do my best, but it depends on school and the rest of the bunnies, lol. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Part 7

Several weeks later, Obi-Wan waited outside the Council chambers. The doors silently slid open. But Obi-Wan heard them. He stood open and entered, his cloak swirling about his feet. Blindness was disorientating. He knew how many steps it was to the middle of the room, just as he knew his way around the familiar apartment that he shared with Anakin. But without reaching out to sense the lifeforms in the room, he had no indication of which way was forward.

He concentrated, reaching out with the Living Force and extended with those feelings instead of his stronger grip on the Unifying Force. Immediately, images like brilliantly coloured lights flared up in his darkened world. Some stronger than others. The strongest he knew was Master Yoda. Turning slightly, he faced the small, green Master. The whole process only took a half a second.

"Masters," Obi-Wan said as he bowed to the Council.

Yoda's long ears twitched and he slowly cocked his head to one side, "Wish to see us you did, Master Kenobi?"

The knight took a deep, calming breath, before nodding in confirmation, "Yes, Master." He paused. There was no way of telling if the Council would even believe him. What if they didn't? Was he even positive that he believed it himself. After all it was Dooku, and he was a fallen Jedi. What reason did Dooku have to tell the truth? "I have reason to believe that there is a Sith in control of the Senate."

His statement was met with silence. Awkward, heavy silence. "A Sith?" Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned skeptically.

"Yes Master, a Sith."

Master Oppo Rancisis shook his head covered in white hair, "Surely if the Sith were this close, we would have known it long ago, the Sith are not as powerful as we."

"Cloud our vision the Darkside can," Yoda commented after a moment, "Powerful they can be. Underestimate them we should not. Humble of our own powers we must be, or dark our vision will become." His large eyes landed on Obi-Wan, who stood silently in the middle of the room, his faded eyes staring off into nothingness. "Told you this, Count Dooku did, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed softly and nodded, "Yes Master Yoda, he did."

"With all that has happened, Dooku is hardly a credible source," holographic Plo Koon shook his head slightly.

"But Master," Obi-Wan added, "With respect, Count Dooku had nothing to gain by revealing this." He paused again for a moment, turning his head away slightly, where he would have looked away and down at the floor if he could see. "Since learning this, I have indeed felt darkness that I have never been aware of before."

"Yet not even the Council has sensed anything."

Narrowing his dark eyes slightly, Mace Windu finally spoke, having been quiet during the whole discussion. "Perhaps all of these events have preyed too heavily on your mind, Master Kenobi. You may not have had a chance to let yourself rest, even after your physical injuries were healed."

The ginger-haired Jedi looked towards the sound of the voice. "Master Windu, I-…" he started, but then stopped.

"As much as we would benefit in this war with you here with us," Ki-Adi-Mundi said diplomatically, "I do believe that Master Windu is right."

With a small nod, Obi-Wan clasped his hands inside the sleeves of his robe in front of him, "If this is the Council's decision…"

"Go to another planet, and when you are ready, you can return to us," Agen Kolar explained evenly.

He nodded solemnly, "Yes Master."

"Let your mind rest and find peace again," Mace added lastly.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan repeated before bowing and silently leaving the Council room, using the Force to guide himself towards the door.

Once he was gone, there was a thoughtful silence that settled over the room like a blanket. And it was Yoda who finally spoke. "Concentrate on this we must. Possible it is, and blinded we may have become also."

"Dooku is obviously using this to his advantage, he has certainly done so before. And with his smaller movement breaking off of the main body of the Seperatists, it would buy him more credibility if he wanted to turn around and betray us again," Master Rancisis said in return, "If there was truly a Sith present, we would have sensed it. Our powers cannot be so dulled."


	8. Part 8

Well, I apologize again for the delay. This was another one of those cases where I should have written it out when I first got the idea and shouldn't have waited to write it. But oh well, it turned out ok. It didn't end quite like I would have preferred, but that's fine. Dookishness next chapter, for now we have some nice ghosty Qui.

* * *

Part 8

"Master!" Anakin shouted, practically bursting into the small apartment in the living quarter of the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan stood in his quarters, easily calling what little personal positions he had to him and placing them inside a small bag. He smiled slightly as his fingers closed around the small river stone. It was still warm and in his mind he could picture the glow it possessed when near a being strong in the Force, though his eyes would never again see it. It didn't matter, the glow was in his heart.

The younger knight walked over to the doorway, slower than he had come in. "Master."

"Yes Anakin?" the other asked, not particularly looking up – though, it didn't really matter anymore.

"Force, Master…it's true isn't it? What they're saying in the halls?"

This time the older man did look up, patiently, waiting for his former apprentice to continue.

Anakin sighed, "The Council is sending you away from the Temple. Exiled."

"Not exile," Obi-Wan corrected him, "The Council determined that I require some time to myself, to heal." He sighed softly before turning back to his bed and feeling a moment before his worn hands came to the tie string of the bag, "And I am not one to argue."

"But they can't send you away!"

"It is the orders of the Jedi Council, Anakin."

Walking over to stand in front of Obi-Wan, Anakin stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Your Master defied the Council when he knew their rulings were unfair. This is the most unfair at all and you're just going to stand here and take it?"

"There are times we must do what we do not agree with," the older Jedi replied evenly, "It is the will of the Force."

"What will I do?"

Obi-Wan reached out a moment before he found Anakin's shoulder and rested his hand there, "You are a Jedi Knight now, you no longer require my instruction. The Council did not express that I shouldn't correspond with you or anyone else. You will hear from me."

Hanging his head, the younger knight sighed softly in defeat, "Yes Master…"

He smiled slightly, "Listen to your senses, Anakin, they serve you well. And mind what you have learned. Remember that a Jedi is always learning. Let the Force guide you. You will do fine." Feeling around on the bed briefly, Obi-Wan found his bag and picked it up before turning for the door.

Anakin stood watching him leave silently, knowing he was powerless to do anything about it now.

* * *

The weeks traveled by gently on the forest planet. It was very calm here, Obi-Wan could find peace easily. The air was less painful to breathe – it was clean and fresh, not the dense and artificial air of Courscant. Soft grass covered the ground and tall trees provided cool shade from the sun that Obi-Wan could feel on his face. It didn't matter as much that he couldn't see the beauty, he could feel it.

There were other things he felt as well. The darkness was growing. He could feel a presence here – a familiar one. "Master," Obi-Wan said softly.

Qui-Gon's blue image smiled down at him, "Obi-Wan."

"I thought I might find you here if I searched hard enough," the ginger-haired Knight replied after a moment, sensing the Force signature of his former Master.

"Yes…it is peaceful here, and quiet. The Force is strong."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

With a sigh, the former Jedi knelt down next to Kenobi, even though he truly wasn't capable of physically kneeling; but his image was. There was silence between them for a few moments before Qui-Gon spoke again. "Your faith in the Council has been shaken."

"Yes Master."

"Because they did not believe what you told them?"

He shook his head, "Because they were so quick to doubt. Master, they listened, but with closed minds. Before I walked into the Council chambers, they had already made their decision. The Council has never been like this before to my knowledge."

"Even the greatest fall, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned his pale eyes towards the holographic image of his Master, "Did you believe that before you became one with the Force?"

There was a hesitation in the older Jedi. "I had suspected that not all was right with the Council, but never to this degree."

"They have become convinced by the idea that they are all powerful, even Master Windu. If they didn't know about it, then the threat doesn't exist. But it does, I have felt it, and the more I concentrate, the darker it becomes."

"Then you do indeed see that Dooku is right?"

The younger man smiled slightly, "Now that I am blind, I can see more clearly because I am not distracted by what my eyes would show me. But it seems that the Council is…"

"Hmmm.." Qui-Gon nodded again, "The Council appears to be blind while you see what they do not."

A soft breeze whispered between them and it seemed to wipe away feelings of the previous conversation like marks in sand. After a moment, Obi-Wan faced Qui-Gon again. "Master, is it true that Count Dooku really has broken away from the main Separatist movement?"

"Do you think it is, Obi-Wan?" the other asked gently, in the same manner he had used when Obi-Wan was still his apprentice.

"I-.." he paused for a moment before nodding, "Yes. My feelings tell me that it is true. But it seems strange that he would choose this time to break away…in fact it seems strange that he would do it at all since didn't Dooku create the Confederacy?"

"Or were we meant to think that," Qui-Gon replied evenly.

"But-..Count Dooku did start the Separatist movement, didn't he?"

The Master smiled, "With what you know now, Padawan, do you still truly think that?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments. He searched his heart and his feelings told him that Qui-Gon did speak the truth. It had all been part of a bigger plan – it had to be. The younger Jedi ran a hand through his fair hair, "Dooku is here, isn't he? I've felt him."

Nodding, even though he knew that his former Padawan couldn't see it, Qui-Gon replied, "Yes. And it was not by coincidence that both of you are here. Listen to what the Force tells you Obi-Wan."

He felt the Force signature of his Master fade away; though it would never truly be gone from him. Somewhere inside, his feelings told him that Dooku was right and had been right all along. But Obi-Wan still wasn't sure if he even trusted himself with the matter.


	9. Part 9

I regret that I have not updated this story for a long time and I hope that some of the old readers who wondered about what was going to happen would find it again. Anyway, this chapter in my opinion is too short, but it's an update none-the-less. It may be another small wait between posts as I try to determine where I'm going with this again, but I have not altogether abandon it, and hopefully I never will. Many thanks to athenajinn and charmisjess for continuing to encourage me to write this.

Part 9

After a few weeks, the rain clouds rolled in, and covered the planet. The temperature remained warm, and Obi-Wan found that just the sound of the raindrops in the dense forest was quite pleasant. He often walked during the day, finding a new place to sleep each night among the trees. It gave him time to work on his senses.

The forest itself was calm and enjoyed his presence. He could speak with the living forms in his meditation, but mostly he welcomed simply the company of the ancient trees and plants. The warmth that he felt from them was much like that of a loving smile from a parent.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his foot caught on the underside of a tree root. Though he managed to catch himself and not fall flat on his face, he could still feel his face turning red, despite the lack of observers in the forest. Standing for a moment, he took a deep breath and reached out to trace a map of his surroundings in his head. He had lost his concentration and now it was more crucial than ever that he stay focused in order to see.

With a moment of thought, Obi-Wan paused. There was a presence nearby. A darker one. Dooku.

He felt a wave of thought brush up against him. Dooku knew of his presence there as well. His prudence would normally dictate to stay back and let the count make the first move – especially when Obi-Wan was unsure of his intentions there. But, with the knowledge of Dooku's removal from the main forces of the Separatists, the situation appeared to be different. Obi-Wan followed the source of the signature.

* * *

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come here, General Kenobi," Count Dooku commented, not turning around to face the Jedi from where he stood on the small grassy hill. The sun had gone down already, and the rural world was covered in shadows; not that it made much of a difference to Obi-Wan.

"You left the Separatists," the Jedi said, walking over to stand next to him.

Dooku nodded briefly, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Dooku asked in return. "I could ask you why you are here, but perhaps we are here for the same reason."

Obi-Wan turned slightly to face Dooku, then lowered his head a little, clasping his hands behind his back, "I.. told the Council, about the Sith."

Raising his chin slightly in response as he looked over the rolling grasslands at the edge of the forest, Dooku gave no vocal reply, instead waiting for Obi-Wan to continue.

"They didn't believe me, at least most of them," Kenobi sighed.

"As expected," Dooku replied calmly. "Do you believe me now, Master Kenobi?"

Running a hand through his ginger hair, Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes."

Folding his arms, Dooku stared forward, "You know that the Council may not have you back."

"I..thought-…suspected that."

Finally, the Count looked down at the Jedi, "My offer still stands, Master Kenobi."

"I'm not sure what to do," Obi-Wan admitted after a moment.

"Hmmm.." Dooku replied, not yet revealing his slight surprise at Kenobi confiding in him.

"You spoke to my Master, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said, "He chose to speak to me several times, as is Qui-Gon's way."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "If I was to agree to join you, how much of a pact would I be making?"

"That depends on you, Master Kenobi. I have severed all of my ties with Sidious. The Jedi Order is flawed, but Sidious cannot have control.." he replied.

"But originally you didn't think that."

"No," Dooku admitted, "It wasn't. I saw that the Republic was failing…the Jedi betrayal… But not anymore. The Republic is still failing, and Sidious will do anything to gain power. I.." He hesitated. "I made a mistake. I cannot go back – and I will not.. but, together, with your help, we could at least save the galaxy from total darkness."

Obi-Wan was silent; his faded eyes were calm – thoughtful. There were many things to think of, many sides to consider. But, honestly, he had already made his decision before even coming to talk to the Count. He wondered if he was too quick to choose this answer. By nature, he was a prudent man – in some ways, his decision felt too hasty, as if he was neglecting some aspects of it. Then again, it didn't. All of this was right, all paths had led to this point. It was the will of the Force.

He turned to face the former Jedi; his sightless eyes looking beyond his face. "What are your orders, Master Dooku?"

The smallest of smiles came across Dooku's face. "Wisely, chosen..Obi-Wan," he said softly and began to walk down the hill, "Come with me."

A calming presence drifted past Obi-Wan briefly, warming him like the morning sun. As it passed him, it came to Dooku and whispered into his mind. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes or make another dismissing motion as he always did, Dooku answered back to the whisper. _Yes, Qui-Gon, you were right._


End file.
